Sleeping Habits
by Broken Letters
Summary: My entry for Kagehina month, based on the prompt sleeping habits. How exactly do Kageyama and Hinata sleep?


**Sleeping ****Habits**

When looking at the pair it's easy to make an assumption as to what goes down after dark. Possibly the taller of the pair lays rigid in his sleep, muttering incoherent words scaring the other half to death. Maybe the ginger snuggled into his king bathing in the warmth that is his lover. Though with all the different assumptions you can be assured neither of them were ready for what lay beyond.

Kageyama and Hinata sat leisurely in the kings spotless room. It would be the first time in their relationship that they spent the night at one of the others places. Neither of them uttered a word as they awkwardly contemplated what they should do. Kageyama cleared his throat to catch the attention of the middle blocker. "Maybe we should have a shower?', he mumbled still not looking at his lover.

Hinata merely nodded and stood. "So ah, where's your bathroom?" he asked hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

"First door on your left", he responded preparing clothes for his shower. Kageyama heard his door close behind him and he sat back down waiting for the smaller boy to finish. It hadn't been too long when Kageyama heard a small shriek, one that was all too familiar. Hurrying off his bed he bounded down the hall and threw open the door.

Hinata, who had hastily covered himself with a towel upon hearing the door fly open, stood trembling in front of the bath. The setters face flushed a bright red as he quickly turned. "Why did you scream!?" Kageyama shouted still flushing like a christmas tree.

"I-I", Hinata started, stuttering profusely.

"Spit it out already", Kageyama demanded trying to cover up him embarrassment.

"I forgot to bring my clothes", Hinata whispered. That had done in. Kageyama nodded robotically and paused for a moment. The gears were turning so fast in his head steam was coming off his head.

The king finally registered what had been said to him and his face became such a bright colour it could rival Hinatas hair. Of course Hinata wasn't really faring any better. His mind ran over all the things Kageyama might do to him for being such an idiot. Maybe he might throw him out the window, or aim all his tosses to his face or break up with him and never throw him a toss ever again.

Hinata was about ready to short-circuit when Kageyamas voice cut through his worrying. "um I guess you could, you could borrow some of my clothes", he mumbled, barely audible. The thought of Hinata in Kageyama's clothes didn't help either of them in this situation though they did need to put some clothes on the poor boy.

"Well my parents aren't home so you could dash to my room", Kageyama said as he left the bathroom. Rummaging through his drawers he looked for the smallest items of clothing he had. Though all he could find was a slightly too tight shirt and some tracksuit pants only a few sizes too small for him. It was now he cursed his mothers diligence when it came to throwing out things.

laying them on his bed he called out to hinata and made his way to the bathroom. Kageyama didn't take long. Rubbing a towel through his hair he made his way back to his room. Nothing could prepare him for the sight he was about to see. Hinata sat on his bed, clad in his clothes. As he thought his clothes were really too big for the boy. The shirt slipped of his shoulder and as he stood it went to his thighs. His pants were really no better. They sagged and Hinata had to pull them up every few seconds.

"You really are tiny", he remarked staring at the boy. Hinata glared at him and raised a hand to hit the tall boy on the chest. His hand collided though with almost no force. The both of them sat on Kageyamas bed and contemplated what to do next. "Well it's getting late so I guess we should just go to sleep", Hinata suggested. Kageyama nodded and got up to get the extra futon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hinata questioned, staring up at him.

"To get the extra futon, what do you think", He retorted turning the face the small boy.

"I was thinking that maybe, maybe we could share your bed?", he asked, looking away embarrassed. Kageyama went pink but silently agreed with the proposition. Pulling back the covers Hinata made himself at home and waited for his lover to join him. Slipping easily next to the small body he reveled in the thought of his queen lying right beside him.

They lay in peace beside each other slowly drifting off into a calm sleep. Though of course that wouldn't last for long.

It was the middle of the night and Hinata had woken up, startled by some movement behind him. Kageyamas arms were wrapped tightly around Hinatas thin chest and the king was currently nuzzling his face into the mass of unkempt orange hair. Turning as gently as he could, Hinata faced his king. To his surprise the boys face was completely serene.

He looked so calm in his sleep, though he wouldn't go as far as to say he was like an angel. A smile graced his features but it still had a rigid feel to it. It would have frightened Hinata if it hadn't been for the calm of the rest of his face. Kageyamas arms were still securely in place around Hinata and it didn't seem as though he was ready to let go any time soon. Who knew the cold king of the court was a cuddler. Hinata snuggled into the setters chest and fell into the grasp of sleep once again.

Kageyama was also woken up in the middle of the night, however it was not so peaceful. A knee to the stomach left him gasping for air, letting go of his tight hold on him to curl up on himself he looked over to the ginger boy next to him. Drool dribbled down his chin and his limbs lay haphazardly across the bed.

Kageyama re adjusted himself to try to get back to sleep but it seemed like Hinata had other plans. The back of the middle blockers hand came into contact with Kageyamas chest accompanied by a soft 'hyaa'. Kageyama grunted and rearranged all of Hinatas limbs.

Now that the small boys was curled in on himself Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, holding all his limbs in place. The boy struggled occasionally but Kageyamas tight grip prevented him from repeating the same thing again.

Sun filtered through the blinds projecting rays of golden heat onto Kageyamas face. His back was sore and his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. Of course Hinata had managed to break free of Kageyamas grasp and now the king was going to pay. Hinata got up, his hair even messier than what should be possible.

"That was nice", He mumbled grinning innocently down at his lover.

"Maybe for you", Kageyama grumbled back, getting up and stretching his back.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Nothing, hurry up I'm going to have breakfast", Kageyama called over his shoulder. Hinata grinned and went to join him.


End file.
